チョコレート - Chocolate
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Vous prendrez bien un peu de chocolat, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-vous tenter par une petite douceur à la sauce Barakamon, avec comme ingrédients principaux Seishu et Hiroshi ! Joyeuse saint Valentin à tous !


Voici ma deuxième histoire sur Barakamon, une spéciale Saint Valentin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Cette fois-ci, vous allez avoir droit à un peu plus de HiroSei, profitez-en ;)

Je vous rappelle que Barakamon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de notre chère Satsuki Yoshino. On la remercie chaleureusement pour son excellent manga (et on lui souffle à l'oreille de rajouter un peu plus de HiroSei pour les prochains tomes).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**チョコレート**

Depuis qu'il était tout gamin, Handa Seishu n'avait jamais apprécié la Saint Valentin.

En primaire, aucune fille ne s'intéressait à lui car qu'il ne jouait jamais avec les enfants de son âge. Il restait seul dans son coin avec ses plumes et ses pinceaux et ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Au collège, il avait voulu reprendre sa vie sociale en main, et c'était fait son premier ami : Kawafuji. Malheureusement, la calligraphie n'était pas un sujet de conversation tendance pour les jeunes adolescents et toutes les filles le trouvaient ringard. Au lycée, il était toujours accompagné par son meilleur – et unique – ami, et sa condition d'artiste lui valait quelques regards intéressés de la part de la gent féminine. Mais cette fois-ci c'était son emploi du temps rempli de concours et d'heures de calligraphie acharnée qui l'empêchait de se socialiser, et pour les jeunes filles il devenait une sorte d'idole inaccessible.

Moralité, Seishu n'avait jamais reçu de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin.

C'est pourquoi il fut effaré de voir arriver de si bon matin la petite troupe qu'il commençait bien à connaître. Miwa, Tama, Hina et Naru rentrèrent chez lui les bras chargés de tablettes de chocolat, et autres ingrédients et divers ustensiles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

\- On vient faire des chocolats pardi ! T'as oublié quel jour on est, ou quoi ? lança Miwa, comme une évidence.

\- Je sais très bien quel jour nous sommes, ce que je demande c'est pourquoi vous vous incrustez chez moi pour votre atelier cuisine !

\- C'est grand ici, et nos parents ne nous posent pas de questions, répondit Tama. »

Cela piqua la curiosité de Handa.

« Quel genre de questions ?

\- … Sur l'heureux élu qui recevra les chocolats.

\- Oh, tu as un petit ami Tama ? Toi aussi Miwa ? »

Le visage de Tama s'assombrit. Comme un zombie, elle tituba vers un coin de la pièce où elle s'écroula. On aurait presque pu voir une aura noire autour d'elle. Miwa, elle, laissa un sourire diabolique apparaître sur ses lèvres. Handa en eut froid dans le dos.

« Hahaha… Un petit ami ? Voyons Sensei, ne plaisantez pas ainsi, ça ne vous ressemble pas… »

Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un robot. Un robot prêt à l'achever dans d'atroces souffrances.

Visiblement il ne fallait pas prononcer le mot « petit ami » en présence de ces deux là. Vite, il fallait changer de sujet.

« Et vous, Naru et Hina, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- On adooooooore le chocolat !

\- J'aurais du m'en douter… »

Seishu capitula donc rapidement et laissa les quatre chipies investir sa cuisine. Il aurait bien voulu calligraphier ce matin, mais avec tout le raffut qu'elles faisaient il lui était impossible de se concentrer plus de quelques secondes. Aussi décida-t-il de les regarder se dépatouiller avec leurs recettes.

Hina et Naru s'affairaient à préparer un gâteau au chocolat qu'elles voulaient ensuite apporter à leur classe, Tama et Miwa préparaient des petites bouchées au chocolat, apparemment destinées à leurs amies du collège.

En peu de temps la cuisine du calligraphe fut retapissée couleur cacao. Entre les dégoulinures de chocolat fondu, et les volutes de cacao en poudre, il avait de quoi faire côté ménage.

Heureusement les essais culinaires ne durèrent que le temps de la matinée, et elles furent toutes parties avant midi. Et dire qu'il avait même eu l'honneur de servir de goûteur pour les chocolats des collégiennes, tandis que Hina et Naru lui avaient gracieusement laissé lécher la pâte à gâteau qui enduisait la cuillère.

Sa première expérience de chocolat de la Saint Valentin ! S'il le savait, Kawafuji se moquerait de lui !

Alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans sa cuisine, Seishu se stoppa, la gamelle qui contenait la pâte à gâteau dans les mains.

« Et si… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée que la porte d'entrée coulissa à nouveau. Fatigué de devoir à nouveaux subir les filles, il dit découragé :

« Vous êtes revenues pour une deuxième fournée ?

\- Euh non… ? fit une voix masculine.

\- Ah c'est toi Hiro ! Tant mieux, je croyais que c'était Miwa et les autres qui revenaient pour me piquer ma cuisine… Rassure-moi, tu ne viens pas pour faire des chocolats toi aussi ? finit-il, inquiet.

\- Non, moi je suis prévoyant, je les ai faits hier !

\- Parfait, parfait, c'est une bonne… Hein ?!

\- C'est quoi cette réaction ? s'offusqua le blond.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de petite amie ! Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas les filles qui sont censées offrir des chocolats ?

\- Premièrement, non je n'ai pas de petite amie, si c'était le cas je ne perdrais pas mon temps à venir t'apporter à manger tous les jours. Deuxièmement, oui en général c'est aux filles d'offrir les chocolats, mais aucune ne m'en offrira donc j'ai décidé d'en faire moi-même ! Tiens ! »

Seishu regarda bêtement le paquet que lui tendait Hiro. C'était… pour lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? C'est pour toi. »

Lentement il se saisit de la boîte en carton. Elle était marron foncée, légèrement brillante sous la lumière du plafonnier. Handa avait du rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait à fixer l'objet car Hiro le rappela à l'ordre :

« On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, ferme la bouche Sensei, ce n'est qu'une boîte il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire !

\- C'est pour moi ? articula-t-il.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi lent ! Bien sûr que ça l'est ! »

Et tout aussi lentement Seishu ouvrit le précieux paquet et y découvrir un bel assortiment de chocolats faits main. Il y en avait au chocolat noir, au chocolat blanc, au chocolat au lait… et ils avaient tous l'air très bien réussis.

Le calligraphe leva les yeux de son présent.

« Merci beaucoup Hiro. »

L'émotion qui transparaissait dans sa voix, toucha l'adolescent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Gêné celui-ci balbutia :

« C'est rien, c'est juste que je me disais que tu ne devais pas souvent avoir l'occasion de recevoir des chocolats… Alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de t'en faire, et puis j'aime bien cuisiner…

\- À vrai dire, tu es la première personne à m'en offrir, avoua Handa.

\- Ah bon ?! »

La surprise de Hiroshi laissa place à une immense fierté.

« Dans ce cas, je suis encore plus heureux de t'en offrir, annonça-t-il un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. »

Et Seishu sentit ses joues chauffer.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fameuse Saint Valentin, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que Handa n'avait pas chômé depuis.

Tous les jours, il travaillait avec acharnement sur une nouvelle œuvre. En soi cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais ce qui intriguait le plus les habitants de Nanatsutake s'était qu'ils entendaient des bruits étranges comme des explosions, ou bien des odeurs de brûlé provenant de la cuisine du calligraphe. Mais un peu intimidés par l'attitude de celui-ci – particulièrement dans ses moments d'inspiration – personne n'osait lui poser de question.

C'est Hiro qui, un beau matin, eut la réponse à toutes les interrogations des villageois. La sonnette retentit dans sa maison, et comme ses parents étaient absents, il alla ouvrir la porte au visiteur.

« Sensei ?

\- Bonjour Hiro. Tiens je suis venu de donner ça. »

Étonné, il prit le paquet en jetant un regard interrogateur au calligraphe. Celui-ci rougit et dit :

« Tu sais quel jour on est. C'est pour te remercier.

\- On est le quatorze mars… Ah c'est le White Day ! s'exclama l'adolescent. »

Enthousiaste, il déchira le papier kraft et découvrit un cadre, plus haut que large, dans lequel se trouvait une calligraphie. On pouvait y lire le mot « chocolat » avec des caractères qui semblaient dégouliner, comme du chocolat chaud. Un détail attira l'attention de Hiro :

« Mais attends une seconde… fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'est écrit avec…

\- Du chocolat, termina Handa. Je n'ai pas utilisé d'encre, mais du chocolat fondu.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ça ?! s'exclama le plus jeune, tu arrives à peine à te cuisiner du riz, alors du chocolat !

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile, concéda Seishu. J'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Soit la texture était trop épaisse pour pouvoir écrire correctement, soit trop liquide, sans compter toutes les fois où je faisais brûler le mélange… »

Hiroshi n'en revenait pas. Handa avait fait tant d'efforts pour réaliser cette calligraphie farfelue, tant d'efforts pour la lui offrir. À cette pensée, son cœur battit plus fort.

« Mais comment t'est venue une telle idée ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- C'est Naru et Hina qui me l'ont indirectement donné. Elles avaient laissé un reste de pâte à gâteau dans un récipient, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait penser au récipient dans lequel je prépare mon encre. Et voilà… »

Hiro se mit à rire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Handa pour avoir une idée pareille !

« Je comprendrais que ça ne te plaise pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça au contraire ! Je trouve que ce cadeau te ressemble beaucoup. La calligraphie… ça fait partie de toi en quelque sorte. M'offrir une de tes œuvres, c'est la plus belle chose que je peux recevoir de ta part. »

L'adolescent se rendit compte que ses mots étaient lourds de sens. Une vague de peur déferla en lui. Et si Sensei le prenait mal ?

Mais ses inquiétudes furent balayées lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour et lui murmura un « merci » remplit de gratitude.

Une envie irrépressible saisit Hiro, et sans réfléchir il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du calligraphe.

« Merci à toi, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche. »

Le soir même Hiro s'endormit paisiblement, les yeux posés sur la calligraphie qu'il avait soigneusement accrochée. Ses rêves remplis de chocolat et de calligraphe.


End file.
